Haunted by the Past
by Drama Queens rule
Summary: COMPLETE Revenge is sweet...especially when its against the person who killed you. Alanna was killed by Roger at the end of ITHOTG and is now a ghost, eager for revenge.
1. Blurred

Disclaimer: Don't own it, ok.  
  
Summary: What would happen if Roger had killed Alanna at the end of In The Hand Of The Goddess? It's got a twist to it.  
  
Chapter One –Blurred Alanna opened her eyes, to be met by a blinding white light. She groaned and covered her eyes. But this did nothing, and after a while she decided to just get up. She stood up, and tried to survey her surroundings. She couldn't see anything; she was surrounded by the light. It was a strange light, a bit like mist, only brighter. She stood there, then began to walk. As she walked, she felt herself stumble, and felt a slight twinge in her ribs and gasp.  
  
She was fighting with Roger of Conté, and he was furious. The entire kingdom had just found out she was a female, and Roger looked like he wanted to kill her, not just looked like it Alanna knew he did want to kill her. She fought back, she wouldn't let him win, and she wouldn't let him know she was afraid. Fear was a weakness, one she was forcing down at that very minute. But she couldn't deny it to herself. She knew she was afraid, and she knew that fear was taking over her. But she didn't give up. He used his magic to fool her, but she grabbed the amber stone to see what he was doing, but it didn't stop him. He persisted until she grew weak, and his rage mad him unpredictable. Finally his sword managed to undergo hers and made itself to her ribs. She fell, a cry of agony upon her lips. She looked up to see him looking down at her, a triumphant smile on his lips. Then the world went black.  
  
Alanna opened her eyes, as she realized that she had closed them. She didn't know what happened after that. After falling unconscious she had woken up here. She felt her ribs, and was surprised it didn't hurt. She couldn't have been asleep so long that the wound had healed. She lifted her shirt to examine it, only to find she didn't have any scars. In fact, she didn't find any evidence that she'd been hurt on her stomach, let alone had a sword go through it. Feeling extremely scared, as common sense told her that she hadn't just miraculously healed, that something strange was going on. Now that she thought about it, she didn't have any scars. Not from training, nothing. Not even scars from getting skinned knees as a kid. She was feeling extremely freaked out by this point, not wanting to look at her scar less body.  
Then she heard a voice she had heard twice before. A voice that hurt her ears with its power. Alanna opened her eyes.  
"Great goddess?" She asked her eyes widening.  
"Yes my child?" The goddess asked.  
"Huh?" Alanna gawked as she realized that the goddess assumed she was just saying her name. "I…uh…why are you here? Hell, why am I here?" "My daughter, you are so intelligent." The goddess told her. "Surely you must know." "What!" Alanna gasped. "No, this is not what I think it is, it couldn't possibly—No! I wont accept this." "It wont make it less real." The goddess told her. "You have to face it Alanna. You're—" "No!" Alanna cried fiercely. "Don't say it." "Child," The goddess said. "You must come to terms with your death."  
  
Okay, I'll end it here. I don't really know why, but I felt the inspiration to write it. Please review, coz if u don't I don't think I'll continue. 


	2. Here On Earth

Chapter Two – Here on Earth

Jonathan of Conté got out of bed, his body complaining about him doing so. He went to his bathroom and went to the sink, where he splashed water on his face, then ran his hands through his jet-black hair. Looking at himself in the mirror, he saw that he looked like he had been forced through hell. His eyes were sunken with huge black bags underneath them, sinking into his face, which was as pale as flour. His lips were red, but they looked bad, like the rest of him. He knew he hadn't taken care of himself, but he didn't care. It had been three weeks now. Three weeks since Roger had killed his beloved Alanna. Killed her. Just like that his cousin had taken the joy of his life, leaving Jonathan cold and empty. It wasn't fair! Why did Alanna have to die?

'Because Roger cheated.' A voice in his head told him, and he knew it was true. Roger had used magic, which had made it harder for Alanna, if Roger hadn't used magic Alanna wouldn't haveâ

Jon hit the wall, with such strength that his fist began to bleed. He was so angry, with Roger that he couldn't look at the other man without feeling the urge to kill Roger, to reach over and rip his throat out. Which is why Jon resorted to avoiding Roger, by staying in his room. But today he was leaving his room. He was going to the Dancing Dove to see George, whom he hadn't seen since Alanna's death.

Jon began to clean his knuckles, when a knock at the door made him jump.

"Jon, it's us." The familiar voice of Sir Gareth, or Gary to his friends called out.

"Yeah, let us in." Raoul added.

Jon grinned slightly and opened his door, allowing his friends to enter.

"How are you?" Gary asked.

"Why do you ask?" Raoul asked. "It's obvious that he feels like hell, coz he looks like it."

"Thanks Raoul." Jon said to his friend, almost smiling.

"Your welcome." Raoul said grinning.

"So, what are you planning to do today?" Gary asked. "Because we will not let you stay in your room today."

"I was going to go see George." Jon said.

"Well, we'll come with you." Raoul said.

"Thanks."

The three of them went out to saddle their horses and rode into the city to the Dancing Dove.

"Hello Johnny, 'ere to see the rouge?" Solom greeted.

Jon nodded, and Solom led Jon, Gary and Raoul through the bar, which wasn't so crowded because it's day, and took them to George.

"Hello." George said, and Jon knew that he had suffered as badly as Jon had.

"Hello George." Jon said, his voice full of sympathy for the man.

"Hello." Both Gary and Raoul mumbled, unable to come up with something else.

"How 'ave you been?" George asked, his breath smelling like brandy, despite the early hours of the morning.

"I..." Jon faltered.

"What am I saying?" George said. "Course ya aint. Ye suffering like me."

Jon nodded sadly.

"Oh why." George mumbled. "All because of an evil bastard."

"We will make him pay." Jon said, his teeth gritted. "I will make him pay."

George nodded agreeably.

"And I need your help to do so."

George looked up suddenly, as did Gary and Raoul.

"Together, we can avenge her death." Jon said, finally revealing his plans to them.

"What do I do?" George asked, his eyes full of hope.

Wadda you think? I will also appreciate any ideas for future chapters.


	3. In the clouds of magical confusion

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Got it.

Chapter Three – In the clouds of magical confusion 

Alanna felt numb. Hearing the words being said aloud was like it had become real. It was all too real. The mist surrounding her told her that much.

"Alanna?" The great goddess had remained silent for quite some time, allowing Alanna time to grieve for her life.

"Why am I here?" Alanna asked, her voice emotionless. "Will I be here forever?"

The Goddess sighed, as she knew this would be quite difficult to do with Alanna in the state she was in at the moment.

"Yes." The goddess told her. "You will."

"Really?" Alanna said, still emotionless. "Is it comfortable to sleep here? On the clouds?"

The goddess sighed again. "Alanna, I'm going to leave you. Once you've accepted death and all that comes with it. I shall return." Then the goddess left Alanna, in the everlasting mist.

Alanna felt tears slid down her cheeks like icy glaciers falling off a mountain. Somehow, not having the goddess here made it both harder and easier for Alanna to be here. Harder because she felt herself collapsing in the pain of never being with her friends, being unable to grow up, get old with them. Never getting to be a knight, to help people, fight in wars. All the things she had left to do, but fate was preventing her from doing so.

Suddenly the mist changed to a rainbow of colours, surprising and scaring Alanna. She felt herself spinning, and when it stopped, the mist had cleared.

She was in the middle of a forest, though unsure of which one is was. She also knew it was dark and raining. She knew she should seek shelter, and, seeing a light ahead of her, headed in that direction.

When she got there she found four cloaked figures huddled close together, with a dim fire, which was slowing being killed by the rain.

"Hello?" Alanna said, but none of them turned to look at her, or gave any indication that they had heard her.

She felt rather insulted, and walked up to them, her temper flaring. "Excuse me."

They still ignored them, so she went to stand in the middle of their circle, feeling rather stupid for doing so.

She gasped as she realized that the figures were Gary, Raoul, Jon ad George.

"Jon, George, Gary, Raoul." She cried. "It's me Alanna, can you hear me?"

She then realized, that they were talking in low voices, and hadn't even stopped when she had spoken. This stabbed fear into her heart, as she knew they couldn't see or hear her.

"Jon, are you going to tell us you're plan yet?" Raoul said, impatiently.

"No." Jon replied, shortly. "I haven't finished formulating it."

"Then goddamn get on it." George snarled.

"George, this takes time." Jon said. "We have to do it right."

"No." George said angrily. "Alanna's dead. Dead. She aint comin' back. So all we can do is make his life as horrible as possible. We don't need to plan that, we just—"

Alanna didn't hear any more. She stepped away from them, and ran into the woods. She didn't care where she went, she just had to leave. She stumbled, her face scraping in the dirt. Then it disappeared, and was replaced by white. Alanna found herself back in the clouded place.

"I'm sorry child." The great goddess said, and Alanna saw that she was standing in front of Alanna. "But you had to see it."

Alanna nodded. "I know. I kept telling myself it was true, but I didn't believe it, not really. Now I do."

The goddess nodded. "Now, are you ready to help your friends?"

Okay, that's the next chapter. I say this after every chapter but please review. I want at least five reviews before I will continue.


	4. Ghost

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the character. Unfortunately.

**Chapter Four –Ghosts**

"What?" Alanna asked in surprise. "But I'm...how can I help? I'm dead."

The goddess looked seriously at her. "I know, and usually we don't allow the spirits to mix with the living. But this is a very special circumstance."

"What?" Alanna asked.

"We've seen the future." The goddess said grimly. "It will be leak enough without you, but what your friends are planning to do is highly dangerous, and it's going to backfire. They will die."

Alanna gasped. That prospect was even worse than her death.

"Which is why we are allowing you to go to Tortall, as a spirit. They're guardian angel, if you will." The goddess sad, and Alanna smiled wryly at the thought of being a guardian angel.

"Will you go?" The goddess asked.

Alanna nodded. "Of course. I'm not going to let them die because of me."

"That is what I hoped to here." The goddess told her. "Now child, here are the conditions. You can inhabit people's bodies, but that is very energy consuming, so I would not recommend doing it unless it is an emergency." The goddess advised.

Alanna nodded. "Can they see me if I'm not in someone else's body?" Alanna asked.

The goddess nodded. "Yes, they can see and hear you if you wish for it to happen. However once you make yourself visible and audible, everyone can see and hear you. And it will be obvious that you are a ghost. So I also advise that you don't make yourself visible in public."

Alanna nodded understanding. She knew she should be concerned, but she was too excited. She would see them all again, Jon, George, Raoul, Gary. It was an exciting, even though she was going to save them from death.

"Can I touch objects?" Alanna asked.

The Goddess shook her head. "You can touch the ground, and stairs, but that's about it. If you put your will into it you could sit on chairs, open doors, all that. Otherwise you just go through objects."

Alanna nodded again, feeling a bit disappointed, but expected it.

"How do I get around, if I can't ride a horse or anything?" Alanna asked. "Can I fly?"

The Goddess laughed, which hurt Alanna's ears. "No child, but you will be a ghost. You only have to think hard about a place and you will be there. It is the same with a person. You think hard about them, and you will appear at their side."

"Okay. How do I get there?" Alanna asked. "Tortall, I mean."

"I will send you there." The goddess assured her. "Are you ready?"

Alanna nodded. She knew that she might not be able to help her friends, and it would be punishing going to Tortall and not being able to touch weapons, or have people see her. But she had to help her friends, and would try hard to do so.

"Goodbye Alanna." The Goddess said. "And good luck, Lioness."

Alanna smiled at that name. Thom had given it to her the knight of her ceremony into knighthood. The night she died.

The thoughts of her life came rushing to her, flying around her head almost like magic as the white disappeared and Alanna found herself back in Tortall.


	5. Together

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters. Unfortunately.

A/N: Okay, so I'm going to continue it. Coz I decided that putting an author's note instead of a chapter really isn't fair groans as crowd adds there agreement Anyway if I add another chapter people are bound to review, right? RIGHT?!?!

**Chapter Five –Together**

Alanna spun around, surveying her surrounding. She was here! She was really in Tortall again. She almost laughed at her excitement. She had only been gone a month at the most. But it felt like much longer.

She was surprised to find herself in the city. She had expected to be sent to the palace, where she had died.

She didn't bother contemplating this, as she was too excited. She decided to go to the Dancing Dove, as it was close by.

As she was walking there, she found everything to be a reminder (not that she could forget) that she was dead. No one moved when she walked near them, no one noticed her. She also found herself walking through people, which did make the journey quicker as she didn't have to push and shove.

When she got to the Dancing Dove, she actually felt nervous. She didn't know what she'd say, she didn't know what George would say. How he would react.

'Stop it, Alanna.' She told herself sternly. 'This isn't about you. This is about your friends, and their lives.'

With that thought she boldly walked into the Dancing Dove.

She wished she could have spoken to people, people she had known. But she couldn't because she's a ghost.

She scanned the room looking for George, but she couldn't see him. She groaned as she looked harder, but it was obvious he wasn't there. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't just someone either. Then she remembered what the goddess had said about focusing really hard on a person and being sent to them.

She focused really hard on George, she even closed her eyes to help her concentrate.

"Is it safe to talk about our plans, here?" A familiar voice asked in a whisper.

It sounded like...Jon? Alanna opened her eyes to see Jon, George, Raoul, Gary, and Thom all sitting around in what appeared to be George's room.

"Whadda ya think?" Geoge asked gruffly. "No one'll hear us. I made sure a that."

"What exactly are your plans?" Thom asked tentatively, like he was afraid to break up there little spiff (don't ya just love that word?) "And why am I involved?"

"Well, we're involving you because we're avenging Alanna's death, ad being her twin we thought you might like to be involved." Jon said.

Thom sat there thoughtfully then nodded. "What did you have in mind?"

Alanna knew she should probably make her presence known, but this conversation was too interesting.

Then Thom suddenly went quiet. "What?" he asked, and Alanna saw a small, furry black thing jump up to Thom.

"What is it?" George asked, worried.

"Faithful said that something else can hear us." Thom said, confused. "There's something else in this room."

"Damn cat." Alanna thought about her faithful and loved pet. She was impressed with Faithful's skills though.

"Don't be afraid." She said, and the men seemed to get more afraid just hearing her speak

"Where are ya?" George asked, standing up. "Why don't ya show yeself, ya coward."

Alanna almost laughed ad made herself visible.

They all jumped back in fright, and she laughed, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Good to see you too." She said.

"How?" Gary whispered.

"It must be magic." Jon added. "A magic trick played on us."

"I come back to Tortall as a ghost, and no one is happy to see me." Alanna stated, half annoyed, but she knew this would happen.

"Alanna." Thom said. It was the first words he'd spoken since seeing her. "How did this happen? Why are you back?"

"You believe it's me?" She asked, a little taken back.

Thom nodded. "I am a powerful sorcerer. I can see it isn't a trick."

Alanna nodded, relived. "I'm back to save you."

They all blinked in surprise.

"This plan, to avenge my death, will lead to all of yours." She swallowed. "The goddess sent me back to save you."

Okay, now that wasn't the best chapter. I don't know why, but I just can't word things properly at the moment. Please review, and if you have any ideas, please send them, coz I would be grateful.


	6. Plans

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters. Unfortunately.

**Chapter Six –Plans**

"The Goddess sent you here?" Thom asked as everyone took in Alanna's words. "For us?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Alanna said, and regretted being short with them. She was sure she'd be acting the same way if she were in their place.

"Why?" George added.

"Because, you will affect the future of Tortall or something." Alanna said, unsure of the details because the goddess hadn't told her any specific information.

"So you are here to stop us from avenging your death?" Jon verified.

Alanna stopped to think. She wanted revenge as much as they did, probably more because she was the one killed. But she wasn't willing to endanger her friends for those results.

"What was your plan?" Alanna asked, curiously.

"It was quite simple." George replied after they had sat there in silence for a minute. "Jon was going to make up with Roger, or at least pretend to."

"And then, after a few months when he trusted me completely I was going to take him to the marketplace with me, just the two of us." Jon continued.

"And then, he somehow manages to end up in an alleyway with me and a knife." George finished grinning evilly.

"What!" Thom exclaimed, and Alanna remembered that he hadn't heard 'the plan' before either. "That is so stupid. Roger has magic, he wont just die at the end of a knife. You need to disarm his main weapon first."

"Oh yeah?" George said, menacingly and Thom shrunk back a little. "And what might that be, hm?"

"His intelligence and magic." Thom said, obviously.

"And how do we do that?" Gary asked.

"You find out how he thinks. See inside his mind, that will reveal his weaknesses." Thom explained.

"Yeah." George repeated. "And how the hell do we do that? We aint bloody mind readers."

"We have to watch him when he thinks no one is watching." Thom said, and Alanna was actually impressed by his plan.

"How?" Jon asked, and he too seemed keen on this plan.

"Faithful." Thom replied.

"That's a good idea." Alanna added. "Faithful is small, inconspicuous and no one would suspect that a cat would be listening for information. The perfect spy."

Alanna speaking made all the men focus their attention on her again and all of them smiled in a way that made Alanna feel nervous.

"Do you all know how long Alanna was in here before we realized?" Jon asked.

"She could have heard anything before we realized." George added.

"And she thinks Faithful would be the perfect spy." Thom grinned.

"What!" Alanna exclaimed, knowing what they were thinking. "You want ME to spy on HIM!"

"You can be invisible and inaudible." Jon pointed out.

"But..." Alanna protested.

"We could always go back to the alleyway and knife." George offered. "I liked that idea better anyway."

Alanna sighed. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Good girl." Thom said and laughed when Alanna glared. She knew they were only doing this to her because she couldn't hurt them.

'Damn being a ghost sucks. I can't even kick someone.' Alanna thought miserably, then thinking back to Roger she thought, 'the things I do for my friends...'

Okay another chapter down. Please review.


	7. The Pain Begins

Okay, sorry people that I have taken so long to update, but I have been incredibly busy, with school, work, homework and working on a play I will be performing in. So sorry, and sorry this is a short chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters. Unfortunately.

**Chapter Seven –The Pain Begins**

Alanna looked around, and almost groaned, but refrained from it. It was, at present, 2:30 in the morning, and Alanna was incredibly bored. When she was a page and a squire, but especially as a squire, she'd wished she didn't need sleep. That way she wouldn't be as tired in the morning, and would get all her work done. But now, that she didn't need sleep, she was purely bored. For this situation was unlike the situations that made her wish she didn't need sleep. Then she had things to do, too many things, but now, all she had to do was wait. Wait for it to be light enough, for Roger to be awake, and for her friends to be awake.

She sat down on George's floor, where she had been standing for the past twenty minutes in boredom. She hated this. Feeling so useless, not being able to do anything but watch everyone live their lives. And all she could do to help was watch him, watch the bastard that stole her life that took everything, and everyone away from her. Or, took her away from them. Either way it was painful.

She sighed and focused on Thom, finding herself in his room at the palace, where, she was guessing, he had been staying since she had died. She looked around his room and laughed, as it was just like Thom. Disorganised, with books lying on every surface, and all kinds of magic stuff lying around. Alanna almost cried seeing this, as it once again reminded her of when she was alive.

'Yeah, but everything here reminds you that.' She told herself sternly. 'And you can't cry every two minutes, so pull it together.'

She sighed, and finally decided to do what she had been avoiding all night. She concentrated on Roger and found herself in a room similar to Thom's, but not familiar. It had none of the warmth Thom's had. It was nothing to her.

It was full of books – about magic presumably – and other magical artefacts. It was dark, and Alanna felt a chill go up her spine, just by being here. She looked around and saw nothing else, nothing normal. No weapons, nothing but magic. She hated it here, just for that fact alone. But, what made her hate this room even more was when she looked towards the bed. Someone was lying in the bed, asleep. This was the person who had killed her; taken her life while she was so young.

As she looked at him, she wanted nothing more than to kill him. Every fibre of her being wanted to reach across and strangle him with her bare hands. But she knew she couldn't, and that made her wonder if the Goddess had purposely made her unable to touch anything, to prevent her causing pain to anyone. Even this being that deserves it.

She jumped, when she heard movements from the bed and realized, with some shock, that the sun had just began to rise, and soon the palace will be a buzz with activity.

'Goodbye boredom.' Alanna thought, almost gloomily. 'Here it comes. The pain begins.'

Okay, I know it's a short chapter, but I have writer's block and any ideas would truly be appreciated. You know the story; please review, blah, blah...

Okay, and now to actually acknowledge people who actually care:

Eridani: Thank you for your constructive criticism. You are probably right about me not getting into their heads. I'm not going to tell you if there's a pairing yet, but there could be. Oh, and I'll try to add more detail next chapter.

Triquetraperson: yes, god damn me, for throwing away the knife in the alley plan.

Psycholioness13: Yes, sympathize Alanna, now she'll have to learn to control her temper

Lightning Streak: Here's an update, sorry it took so long, your eyes must be really sore.

Lioness Heart: Yes, I'm cruel, O so very cruel.

Cybris: Hi, I meant to say it in the last chapter, but thanks for the hug. I needed it at the time.


	8. Behind Enemy Lines

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters. Unfortunately.

Hey my lovely readers. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but here you go. Yet another lovely chapter for you to read.

**Chapter Eight –Behind Enemy Lines**

Alanna grimaced and covered her eyes as Roger got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She didn't even know why she covered her eyes; he couldn't see her, and she had no reason not to see him, except for her utter hate and disgust in the man.

She sighed trying to throw ideas like that out of her brain, as Roger came out of the bathroom, and left the room, into the bustling hall.

'At least there are some good parts of being a ghost.' She thought, as she walked through the wall, and through numerous pages and squires to follow Roger.

She hated it, following him, she decided after about two hours. It wasn't just because of her personal hate for him either. It was also because she found it to be a total, boring waste of freaking time. To put it nicely.

"Why the hell do I have to follow him home." She said aloud, knowing that no one could hear her unless she wished for them to do so. So far, all she'd done was follow Roger to breakfast, then follow him to a classroom, feeling sick with his innocent and cheery greetings to various people on his way through the halls. She did, however, find pleasure in seeing so many evil looks and glares that were thrown his way. It turns out everyone liked her more than they liked him. OR maybe it had something to do with who Jonathon, the future king liked more. She preferred the other option personally, but knew it was most likely the latter.

And now, Alanna was standing in the middle of the classroom, watching Roger's lesson take place. It was, very annoying hearing him talk about magic. After all, if he didn't have it, there's no way he would have beaten her. Absolutely no way.

Instead of listening to his lessons, Alanna tuned out, instead images of Roger being murdered by her friends filled her head. She smiled a sadistic smile, and yelled. "You wait, Roger, you just wait."

"I quit!"

Jon jumped as Alanna appeared three inches from him, and yelled out. "God, could you warn someone before you just appear, and yell?"

"I said, I quit!" Alanna repeated, ignoring Jon's question.

"Why?" Raoul asked, and Alanna almost began to laugh.

"Because, I can do this." She replied, rather huffily. "Not only is it boring, but it's maddening. I just can't do it!"

"Well then, what do we do?" Gary who was also in Jon's room with him and Raoul, asked.

"We have a meeting with everyone and discuss it." Jon replied calmly, knowing Alanna wouldn't let him force her to do anything she didn't want to do. As a person it was difficult to do so, as a ghost it would be impossible.

"Well the solution is simple." George said, when the whole group had met together the next day.

"It is?" Almost everyone else asked at the same time.

"Yeah. We go back to the alley and knife plan." George replied grinning widely.

Everyone else groaned, except for Thom, who sat up straight, thinking.

"No, that could work."

"What!" Jon exclaimed. "You were the one who opposed this plan the most."

"I know. But that was before."

"Before what?" Raoul asked.

"Before Alanna came." Thom replied simply, as though it should have been obvious.

"What?" Alanna asked, slightly annoyed at being confused.

"You said you could touch items if you concentrated long enough, right?" Thom said, and Alanna felt her stomach creep. "Well, do you think you can hold a knife long enough to kill him?"

Alanna stopped to consider it. "I might, but I'll need time to practice, to build up my strength."

"Well, take all the time yo need." Thom replied. "Because Jon needs to make up with Roger, and get close to him again, for our plan to work. That will take time." Thom looked over at Jon, who nodded.

"I can do it." Jon stated to an unasked question.

"That meets that alley and knife plan is on?" George asked, grinning widely, yet again.

"Yes." Alanna replied, and began to grin herself. "It's on."

Okay, there you go. Please review, darlings.  
**Lightning streak:** thanks for reviewing  
**Psycholioness13:** yes, I like the last line too, it was cool.


	9. Invisible In your Own Home

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters. Unfortunately.

Here we go, another chapter. I would just like to tell you all the next few chapters will be pretty pointless, because it will be showing the months it takes for Jon to earn Roger's trust again. Alanna will get to have some fun though, seeing the world of a Knight again.

**Chapter Nine –Invisible in your own home**

George smiled gleefully at Alanna's answer that had been his favourite plan all along.

"Okay, are you sure Alanna?" Thom asked, looking at her with an understanding that only a twin could possess.

Alanna nodded. "Positive. I can do this."

"Well it'll take a few months." Jon spoke out. "For me to gain Roger's trust again."

Alanna nodded again. "Like I said, I need time to build up my strength."

"Well then, have fun." Jon said. "We should really head back to the palace."

George nodded. "Yeah, I'll 'ear from you soon, then?"

Jon nodded as the four of them; him, Gary, Raoul and Thom, all got up and left the bar.

"What are you going to do?" George asked Alanna, who shrugged.

"Dunno." Alanna replied. "Practice."

"Now?" George asked with raised eyebrows.

"I don't need sleep." Alanna explained to George, who went red and muttered goodnight before exiting the room.

Alanna laughed as he hastily left the room. She didn't know why, but every time she laughed she felt a tinge of sadness. Even though she was with her friends, it wasn't the same. It would never be the same.

Alanna sighed as she flopped to the ground. She had been working all night, in various places and so far all she had managed to do was hold a book for three seconds.

"I'm so pathetic." She said to herself.

'_If you are pathetic, why would I have sent you back?'_ Alanna winced as she heard _the Goddesses voice and instantly looked around._

'_You wont see me.'_ The Goddesses voice said, and Alanna realized that she was hearing the Goddesses voice inside her head.

"Okay," Alanna said, as he nerves began to calm down. "Why are you talking to me?"

'_Because you said you were pathetic.'_ The goddess replied matter-of-factly.

"What?" Alanna blurted out, bewildered.

'_You don't want your friends to die, do you?'_

"What! No, of course not." Alanna snapped.

'_Then don't.'_

"Don't what?" Alanna felt herself grow angry.

'_Let them die.'_

"What makes you think I would let them die?" Alanna snapped, but there was no reply, and she was sure that the Goddess was gone.

Alanna sighed again, this time with frustration, and picked up the book, before dropping it again out of surprise.

Anger. She realized. He anger had been the trigger that she needed.

Alanna looked at the book she'd just dropped and breathed deeply, thinking of all the rage she felt at not being able to be with her friends, to become a knight. Then she bent down to pick up the book again.

Jon sighed, and hurried to his room to get the books he needed for his next class. He opened his door and closed it, then looked up and yelled in fright.

There was a book floating in the middle of his room, but when he yelled the book hit the ground speedily.

"Oh Jon, you startled me." Alanna's voice came out.

"Oh, its only you." Jon said, and walked over to pick up the book. "You scared me."

Alanna began to laugh and Jon cringed as he felt the laughed surround him.

"Hey, why'd you just walk right through me?" Alanna demanded.

"Well, Alanna," Jon replied, unsure of why he felt so irritated at her, "You're bloody invisible, remember."

"What! Oh, sorry." Alanna ten appeared in front of him. "I forgot."

Jon laughed, which made her go red and snap, "Well, it was still rude of you to walk through me, I mean, you could hear me voice right? You should have known where it was."

Jon looked her in the eyes. "Alanna, why are you yelling at me?"

She sighed, and let herself fall to the ground. "Because I'm really tired, and you want to know why? Because I spent all night trying to lift this stupid book, and now I'm totally exhausted, and for what? So I can lift the damn book for a few minutes."

Jon looked at her and felt his heart wrench at her frustration.

"I know it's hard, but – "

"You know it's hard?" Alanna mimicked. "How the hell do you know how I feel?"

"Okay I don't." Jon replied, admitting defeat. "But I haven't exactly got it easy either you know. I have to become friends with Roger."

Alanna nibbed her lip, and Jon stared at her wondering if she was trying to stop herself from crying. The next second she began to laugh.

"Yeah, that's right," She spluttered "You have it bad."

"Hey, I'm not the ghost here." Jon replied angry that she was just laughing at him, but regretted his words afraid she'd get angry again.

Alanna looked at him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh, its just – "

Alanna was interrupted when Jon's door was thrown open.

"Jon, hello." The boy who opened the door said, and Alanna was surprised to see it was Alex.

"Alex, what do you want?" Jon sighed, but Alex was looking past him, at Alanna's ghost.

Alanna, realizing that he was looking at her, quickly made herself invisible again.

"Alex?" Jon asked, praying Alanna had used her common sense.

"What was that?" Alex said, his voice loud.

"What was what?" Jon asked, and saw that Alex was questioning what he saw.

"Oh, nothing." Alex said, shakily.

"Then why are you here?" Jon said, his voice very king-like.

"Yes, Roger sent me to say he is glad you talked to him today, and would like you to join him at dinner."

"Tell him I accept." Jon said, hoping his voice didn't show his utmost disgust at that idea.

"Very well." Alex said, and left the room.

"Bastard." Jon swore once Alex was gone. "Didn't even knock."

"What do you expect?" Alanna asked. "He's was Roger's squire.

Jon nodded. "We have to be careful though, we can't let anyone see you like that again."

Alanna nodded. The thudding of her heart, as it raced with fear told her that. She couldn't be seen.

Okay people, here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy.

**Est junior high:** I'm sorry I'm killing you by making you wait, and I'm glad you like the story.

**PsychoLioness13:** Yes, Alanna's planning on killing him...won't say any more than that

**Cypris:** Thank you. That made me feel all fuzzy inside. I'm glad someone thinks I have talent.

**KelDomForever:** Thank you, glad to hear its good. I try...


	10. The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters. Unfortunately.

Here we go, another chapter. I would just like to tell you all the next few chapters will be pretty pointless, because it will be showing the months it takes for Jon to earn Roger's trust again. Alanna will get to have some fun though, seeing the world of a Knight again.

**Chapter Ten –The Plot Thickens**

"Why are you inviting Jon to have dinner with you?" Alex asked Roger, accusingly.

"Because he is my cousin, and my friend." Roger replied, his tone safe enough.

"Well your _friend_ was prepared to kill you after Alanna's death." Alex pointed out, emphasizing the word 'friend'. "What makes you so sure he won't want to again?"

"Even when he wanted to kill me, he never dared." Roger said, his tone angry. "The prince is weak. Besides, if I'm friends with him, I won't be an obvious suspect in his murder. Will I?"

Alex met Roger's gazer, then broke away. "I still don't trust him."

"Yes, I am well aware of that insignificant detail."

"Insignificant?" Alex growled. "I am a good soldier, my instincts are extremely good, and today, I saw..."

"Saw what?" Roger pursued.

"I could have sworn I saw Alanna in Jon's room." Alex said. "But she was only there for a minute, then she disappeared."

Roger laughed. "My point exactly. Alex, you are insane. Alanna is dead, you saw her die, I saw her die. The whole freaking kingdom saw her die. So why the hell are you saying she isn't dead?"

"I never said that." Alex yelled, then regained control over his temper. "All I'm saying is they have some sort of magic, or some plan. You shouldn't let your guard down when it comes to Jon."

"I am well aware of your opinion." Roger said. "But I know what I'm doing. So why don't you go and escort Delia to dinner or something?"

Alex's temper flared at the last remark, but he swallowed his pride and left the room.

Roger sighed as he watched Alex depart. He had too much hate and despite for Jon and his gang to be considered reasonable. Roger was also certain that Alex was angry at him for killing Alanna. Alex might not have been close friend's with Alanna, but he still wanted her to live. Or maybe he was jealous and had wanted to do the job himself. Roger didn't know, and at that particular moment didn't care. He would have to find a way to keep Alex occupied, and less suspicious of Jon.

Alanna sighed, feeling completely exhausted, bored and decided to walk around for a bit. She walked around the palace, but began to feel a bit depressed, as she was unable to touch anything or speak to anyone. It was a constant reminder of her disability. Alanna looked around, and decided to go to Thom's room, as it was the closest from here. She walked to Thom's room, and walked through the door, when she found Thom sitting at his desk, studying some notes, and Faithful lying on his bed. Alanna, having been bored all day decided to have some fun, and snuck up behind Faithful. She was just about to spook the cat, when Faithful sniggered, or what seemed like a snigger, though it was hard to tell.

"Hey Alanna." The cat said, a slight smile on his face.

Thom looked up from his notes. "Oh, Alanna's here. Hey sis."

Alanna frowned and made herself visible. "How did you know it was me?"

The cat just purred in reply, and Alanna pouted, annoyed.

"How's Jon going?" Alanna asked Thom.

"He's having dinner with Roger now." Thom replied absentmindedly.

"Uh...what are you doing?" Alanna asked, eager for something other than awkward silence.

"I'm reading up on spells," Thom replied. 'Hopefully I'll find something that can help you."

"Really?" Alanna said, trying not to let her hopes get too high, but found it rather difficult.

"Yes, we'll see." Thom said, a warning look in his eyes.

At that moment Jon stormed into the room, his face livid. "That son of a bitch."

"Why, what happened?" Alanna asked, as Gary and Raoul followed Jon into the room, shutting the door to make their conversation private.

"He's sorry!" Jon yelled. "He's Goddamn sorry." Jon then changed his voice to imitate Roger, "'I am dreadfully sorry for the loss of your friend, Alanna. Although God knows she brought it on herself.' Brought it on herself! The nerve of him."

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. Him." Alanna said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, you will." Thom said. "But for now, you need to keep your tempers cooled."

"You keep you're bloody temper cooled." Jon said.

"Jon, you need to remain friend's with Roger, until we're ready." Gary added reasonably.

"Let's go visit George." Raoul suggested.

Jon nodded, and left the room, leaving the others to follow him.

"Roger, if Jonathon is completely innocent, why is he leaving the palace in the middle of the night with his friends?" Alex asked, storming into Roger's room.

"Alex, you have no right to storm into my room, making accusations." Roger said, his eyes fiery.

"Roger, Jon is up to something, I know it." Alex said.

"Fine, we shall go see what they're up to." Roger said, and followed Alex out of the room.

'That bastard had better not betray me.' Roger thought angrily.

After a long talk and a few spiked drinks from George, Jon was calm enough to talk properly and everyone was fairly happy.

"Well, we should really go." Thom said.

Alanna nodded. Since she didn't get any of the liquor she was still a bit mad, but was glad they all got to talk.

"Okay, I'll walk you to the gates." George said, and the group left the Dancing Doves and went to the dark streets.

After having walked a bit Alanna felt a bit of a tingle up her spine and began to shiver uncontrollably, not knowing what it was.

"Hey, Alanna, where are you?" George said, and Alanna noticed that he wasn't at ease either.

"I'm next to you." Alanna whispered, daring not make herself visible in the streets.

"Well, what are you doing here?" a voice that made Alanna's skin crawl said, from an alleyway.

"Uh...Roger, why are you here?" Jon asked uneasily.

"I just asked you the same question." Roger said, his voice aggressive.

"That's none of your damn business." George growled.

"Are you all planning to kill me?" Roger asked unexpectedly, leaving them all speechless in surprise.

"Yeah, that's right." George said, and used a knife to stab Roger. It missed his chest and got him in the arm.

"You son of a bitch." Roger growled, and ripped the knife out of his hand and threw it at them. They all gasped.

"You don't possibly think you can beat me do you?" Roger asked with a grin and walked away.

Alanna gasped as Jon fell to the ground, with George's knife in his stomach.


	11. Revenge is a dish better served cold Not

Chapter 11- Revenge is a dish better served cold. Not 

"You son of a bitch." Roger growled and throws the knife is their direction.

The next thing Jon knows is a flash of hot pain through his body, and everything goes black.

Jon opens his eyes to find himself on the ground, the pain still there and a whole bunch of voices talking above him.

"Oh God, oh God—"

"He's not dead, he's still breathing—"

"Thom, can you heal him?"

"Let me through—"

Jon couldn't see any faces as his vision was blurred, but felt someone come next to him, and the next second he felt a tingle of magic, which was followed by a searing pain as his flesh was rearranged to heal the would.

"Oh, God." Jon gasped sitting upright. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm healing you." Thom snapped. "It isn't exactly easy, you know."

Jon didn't answer, but kept gasping for air as the pain continued.

Alanna felt her heartbeat return to normal, as she watched her brother heal Jon. He rage, however, intensified. Jon was her friend, and Roger's cousin. She couldn't believe that Roger was so low he'd have instantly killed his own cousin.

"Come on, let's help Jon inside." George said, and the boys all helped Jon into the Dancing Dove. Alanna followed them, feeling completely useless. But, she did have one constellational thought. She would get her revenge on Roger, not just for herself, but also for Jon. And this time, it will be painful. There will be no mercy.

"You did what!" Alex exclaimed angrily.

"You forget you're place." Roger said sternly. "You don't speak to me like that."

"Like what!" Alex yelled. "Like this? Well, I'm not the one who just committed treason by murdering our goddamn prince, am I?"

"Oh, god. I didn't murder him." Roger said. "He's mage friend, Alanna's twin, was there."

"Still, throwing a knife at your future king is treason." Alex said angrily.

"True." Roger replied mildly. "But only if I get caught."

"You will, this is dangerous." Alex warned. "Can we just stick to the plan?"

Roger sighed and called out, "Delia."

The pretty blonde stalked in, and smiled at Alex with a coy smile before turning to Roger.

"Yes sir?"

Roger grinned. "Alex wants you to go over the plan with him."

"I do?" Alex glared at Roger.

"Yes, you do." Roger glared back.

"Okay." Delia smiled, and Alex shrugged as she led him out of the room.

"Okay, that'll keep him busy for a while." Roger grinned and went back to his work.

"What's the plan?" Alanna asked eagerly.

"We attack with all we've got." George replied just as eagerly.

"What?" Raoul asked in surprise. "Jon has just been stabbed with a knife, and we're going to attack with all we've got?"

"Yes, they won't be expecting an attack, so soon after Jon's injury." Thom added. "Now is the best time to attack. We have the element of surprise."

Alanna nodded. 'And I can hold a knife long enough to stab him." She nodded.

Gary, who had until then remained silent, nodded. "We can't keep doing this. It has to end. For all our lives."

Everyone sat there solemnly, feeling the weight of his words. Jon was first. If they don't take action, any one of them could be next.

"Do you understand the plan?" Alex asked Delia, who was sitting so close to him that they were touching.

She grinned shamelessly and lent closer to him and whispered. "Forget the plan."

She then pressed her lips against his.

Alex pushed her away, then thought _'What the hell'_

Alex led her to the bed, and was soon on top of her, feeling her warm body beneath him.

Delia kissed him, and Alex tasted her sweet lips as he ran his fingers through her blonde hair.

'_Forget the plan.'_ Delia's words ran through his head, and Alex grinned. _'The plan's forgotten.'_

Alanna looked down at Jon's pale form, so still it hardly looked like he was breathing.

She felt tears run down her cheeks as she watched him. This was her fault. If she hadn't come here, he wouldn't be hurt.

"Don't blame yourself." George's voice interrupted her thoughts. "It's more my fault then yours."

Alanna was startled into laughing a little through her tears.

She shook her head. "It's not your fault George. You know its not."

George nodded. "He will pay." He whispered.

"Yes." Alanna nodded. "He will."

Okay, another update. Yay for me. And to all you people who were disappointed in me for the ending of my last chapter: as if I'd kill Jon off like that. Seriously…


	12. The time before it's time

Disclaimer: don't own anything but the storyline.

Chapter twelve

'Why the hell did the Goddess send me back to save my friends if I wasn't going to do that?' Alanna thought angrily to herself, and went to hit the wall, but her hand went straight through it.

"Goddamn it!" Alanna cursed aloud.

"_Child, I planned for you to put an end to revenge plans not participate in them. It's not my fault your friend got hurt."_ The Goddess sounded angry, which made her voice cause even more pain in Alanna's head then usual. Alanna covered her ears to lessen the pain.

"But even if I stopped their revenge ideas, Jon would still be in danger." Alanna protested. "Roger wants the crown. That's why I was killed. I got in his way. Jon's in his way as well."

The Goddess didn't reply for so long Alanna thought she'd left.

"_Very well."_ The Goddess's voice was grave. _"Continue your plan. Save the crown. But just remember, a life for a life. You wont get Jon's life for nothing."_

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Alanna snapped, confused.

"What the hell's what supposed to mean?" a soft voice asked, and Alanna turned to see Jon awake.

"What?" She said, trying to calm her anger. "Oh, nothing."

Jon laughed, but it was a soft, weak laugh. "Please don't go crazy on me."

Alanna laughed. "You should rest. Let the spell heal you."

"I was sleeping, until someone woke me up." Jon teased, a twinkle in his eye.

Alanna laughed. "Okay, I'll leave. Get some rest." She added, before disappearing to haunt Thom for a while.

"Alanna." Thom gasped, obviously not impressed to be interrupted.

"Hey." Alanna smiled, ignoring his unhappy tone. "Whatcha doin?"

Thom glared at her. "Hm…let's see. I'm in my bed, with the lights out and my eyes closed. What do you think I was doing?"

Alanna took a few steps backwards, even though she knew Thom couldn't hurt her. "Okay, okay…I'm sorry."

Thom sighed, and lit a candle. "Bored?"

Alanna nodded. "I can't sleep…literally, I am unable to sleep. And I got kicked out of Jon's room after a heated conversation with the Goddess woke him."

Thom laughed. "How irrational of him."

Alanna nodded, even though she knew Thom was being sarcastic. "I know."

Thom rubbed his eyes. "Look Alanna, I know you have a short attention span, and can't keep yourself occupied in the hours of the night the rest of us need sleep, but could you please try?"

Alanna felt like she'd been slapped. "I can't lift anything for more then a few seconds. What the hell can I do?"

Thom must have seen the hurt look on her face. "Look, I'm sorry. But tomorrow night's a big night for us, and we need our sleep."

Alanna nodded, and disappeared. She understood what Thom was talking about. Didn't mean she liked it.

"Good Morning." Thom said brightly to Faithful, who stretched out on his bed, and made a little cat yawn.

_Wait until you see Alanna._ The cat replied mischievously.

Thom grimaced. He knew his twin well enough to know she'd still be pretty pissed off from his harsh words the night before. He regretted them now, because he should be more understanding of his twin's condition. She got to see what her life would have been like very day, but didn't get to live it. She only got to watch. That would be torture. Yes, Thom didn't mean to say those things, but he was tired and grumpy and just wanted to go to sleep. Which meant getting rid of his twin for a few hours.

Thom took one last look in his mirror then left his room. He went down to the stables, where he got a horse saddled for his ride into the city. Thom was going to the city to see if Jon was getting better, and also to confirm what was happening tonight. He also secretly hoped Alanna would be there.

Thom stopped his horse a few blocks from The Dancing Dove, and walked the rest of the way there, taking a few detours, as he didn't want to risk being followed.

"Hey," Thom greeted the men inside the Dancing Dove.

They all said half-hearted hellos and directed Thom upstairs where George and Jon were.

Thom laughed and followed their directions.

"How are you feeling?" Thom asked Jon, who was still in bed, but was sitting up and looked a lot better then he did the day before.

"Oh, heaps better then I was." Jon replied smiling. "Thanks to you."

Thom smiled back, glad to see his friend alive. "It was nothing."

"You saved my life." Jon protested. "That was not nothing."

"Oh yes, the big hero." A sarcastic voice rang out.

Thom turned to see Alanna standing in the corner.

"Alanna." Thom gulped, as he noticed that his twin was still mad at him. "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to treat you like that."

Alanna looked at the ground, refusing to meet his eyes. Then met his eyes and grinned impishly.

"It's okay, it's not your fault."

Thom felt relief flood him. "So we're friends?"

Alanna nodded, and Thom grinned.

"So, is the plan still the same for tonight?" Now that his fight with Alanna was settled, Thom turned to the other occupants of the room, which included Jon, George, Gary and Raoul.

"The plan's still going down." George replied. "It's simple. We get into Roger's room while he's sleeping. Shouldn't be too hard."

"Not with you and all your magic." Raoul added grinning.

"Okay, then once we're in it's pretty simple. We wake him, Alanna stabs him, we all get our tails out of there." George said, trying not to reveal a grin that was forming in the corner of his mouth.

"Why doesn't Alanna just kill him in his sleep?" Thom asked. "She can get in there easily, go unseen, it'll be simple."

"Because, we need to see him die." Jon growled. "Make him suffer. For what he did to Alanna."

"For what he did to you." Alanna added quietly.

Thom nodded solemnly, but couldn't keep that pose for long, as the grin on George's face spread, which caused everyone else to smile.

"Hell yeah." George grinned. "Tonight, the bastard dies."

Alanna felt a shiver go up her spine as she waited for the night to come. She began to pace impatiently. She wanted it to come now. She was desperate for a fight. Unfortunately, she still had to wait hours, and everyone else had to carry on as though it was a normal day.

To keep herself occupied, Alanna stayed in Jon's room. She spent a few hours picking up various items, then decided to stop and save her energy.

So Alanna went back to pacing.

_Looks like fun._ Faithful jested from Jon's bed.

"Oh, shut up." Alanna muttered to the cat.

_Make me._ The cat said smugly.

Alanna decided to ignore him and continued to pace. She turned back to the cat. "Faithful, I'm a bit scared."

_Of what?_ The cat inquired.

"I'm scared that once I've helped my friends, and killed Roger, that I'll be sent back to the white place I was in before. I don't think I can handle it. At least here, I can talk to my friends."

Faithful purred in sympathy. _Don't worry Alanna. What happens will be meant to happen._

Alanna stopped pacing, and thought about the cat's words.

Jon looked around the room impatiently. He was still in George's room at the Dancing Dove, as none of the others would let him return to the palace until tonight. It would risk everything if Roger saw him alive. Still, it didn't stop his boredom.

"'Ello Jon." One of George's thieves, Fingers said, coming into the room.

Jon looked up. "Oh, hey Fingers."

"I brought you some lunch." Fingers said, and handed Jon a bowl of chunky beef stew.

"Thank you." Jon said, taking the bowl from Fingers. "But I could have gotten it myself. You shouldn't have gone to the trouble."

"Ah, no trouble at all Mister Jonny." Fingers grinned. "No trouble at all."

Jon grinned at the man, as he left, then went to eat the soup, which was quite delicious. Jon felt foolish, enjoying stew when he should be busy worrying about tonight. And, he did have one question on his mind. What would happen to Alanna once her task had been completed?

Roger felt some form of satisfaction as he went over his spell book. He was fairly certain that Jonathon would live, and was also certain he wouldn't tell anyone Roger attempted to kill him. For Jon to tell people that it would mean admitting to his own attempted murder on Roger. And that would not look good for the prince.

No, Roger grinned satisfactory, The dear prince will tell no one.

And now, Roger had his brilliant spell, which would kill Jonathon, but make his death look natural.

Roger had decided to kill Jonathon first, because if he killed the King and Queen first, Jonathon would know it was him, and would inherit the crown and probably banish Roger or something equally nasty. So, first he would deal with the prince, then the King and Queen.

Roger groaned as he heard the door being flung open. He didn't even bother turning around.

"Alex, do you know how rude it is to just storm into someone else's room?"

"I haven't seen Jon today." Alex growled accusingly. "Are you still sure he's not death."  
Roger turned around. "Did you have fun last night?"

Alex blushed slightly, much to Roger's satisfaction, but continued to rant.

"That's none of your business. The prince is missing, after being stabbed by you." Alex pointed his finger at Roger, who'd had enough of this childish rant.

"Of course he's missing. He's not going to come running back after what happened is he?" Roger sat down and tapped his chin with his index finger. "No, he's going to lie low for a while. Make me think he's dead. Unfortunately for him, I'm wiser then that."  
Alex stood there in silence, unable to come up with a response.

"So we're through? Great." Roger continued to speak, not waiting for an answer to his question. "You are dismissed."

He smirked at the fuming look on Alex's face, but Alex left anyway, slamming the door behind him.

"That boy has too much temper." Roger murmured to himself. "And we really should stop his habit of slamming doors."

Alex stormed down the halls to his room. How dare he. How dare Roger treat him like…like some disobedient squire. He was a knight of the realm, and should be respected like one!

Stupid bastard, Alex thought angrily, Just because he has his stupid magic and is related to the damn prince.

Alex hated Roger so much, and would love to see the self-absorbed bastard dead, but he wanted to see Jon and all of Alex's old friends dead more. SO he was going to stay with Roger until this goal was reached.

But now things weren't going according to plan. Roger was being too outrageous, considering himself untouchable. He stabbed the prince for Christs sake! That was committing treason, and endangering everything they were working for.

"You better know what your doing." Alex murmured to himself as he poured himself a glass of wine. Because if you screw me over, there will be consequences.

Alex held his glass up, then drained it dry.

Alanna looked up as she saw Gary and Raoul enter Jon's room. They were soon followed by two cloaked figures who turned out to be Jon and George. The last person to enter was Thom, who looked quite emotionless. Alanna knew him better though, and knew he was just cloaking his emotions like Jon and George had cloaked themselves to get here.

Thom went over to the table, where a bottle of wine was sitting. He poured everyone a glass, then passed them around.

"Let's go." Thom said, and raised his glass in toast.

Everyone else raised their glass to toast what they were about to do, then drained their glasses.

Alanna sent a silent prayer to the Goddess, hoping for success, and safety. Then she fought a shiver that tingled down her spine.

It was time.


	13. Revenge is sweet

Disclaimer: don't own anything but the storyline.

Hey guys, thank you everyone for the reviews. I love you all!

psycholioness13: Yes, i agree Roger was a bitout of character. i've been reading a different book,and i think i might have made him a bit too much like the bad guy in that book. may go back and change it if it gets too bad.

Chapter Thirteen- Revenge is sweet

George pulled his hood back up as they all left the prince's room. He felt a high amount of tension and excited energy. George reached his hand under his cloak to check his knife was still there. He stroked it and grinned. He had waited for this time ever since his beloved Alanna had died. And now, they were finally get their chance to end the mayhem Roger was calling, to protect Jonathan's crown and his life. To have their revenge. George felt his excitement grow as they got closer and closer to their destination. Through the winding halls and up the high stairs. Every step took him closer to the bastard who killed his love.

Thom walked silently, contemplating what they were about to do. They were about to murder the most powerful mage in all of Tortall, and they were about to do it in cold blood. Sure, they were waking the man first and not just cowardly stabbing him in his sleep, but their murder was still cowardly.

'Just like he killed Alanna.' Thom thought angrily, his shame leaving him quickly. 'He used magic to fool her. At least we're killing him fairly…or more fairly then he killed Alanna.'

Thom looked around for his twin, but of course she had made herself invisible for this trip.

"Alanna" He whispered without meaning to.

"I'm here." She whispered back, and Thom felt her voice come from right next to him.

Neither of them had to say anything else, as they had an understanding of each other. A special twin bond that not even death could break.

Jon heard Thom whisper "Alanna" and heard her reply, so he assumed Alanna was walking next to Thom. Hearing the fear in Thom's voice surprising made Jon feel better. He had never really heard fear in Thom's voice before, and hearing it now made him feel better about his own fear. Yes he was afraid, but despite that he would carry on. He would go with the others to Roger's chambers. He would watch the man wake, and see the fear in his eyes as he realized his time had come to an end. Jon would also stand there and watch Roger die at Alanna's hands, just like he'd seen Alanna die in Roger's clutches. He had to watch the man die, to know this torment was finally over.

Jonathan couldn't believe he had ever loved Roger. But he had. He had idolized the man. He felt utter disgust in that. But it wasn't just him who had idolized Roger, they all had. It was only Alan who hadn't trusted him. Jon almost laughed at this. Even when Alanna was Page Alan, she had never trusted Roger, and him, being the fool that he was, had argued against her. Saying she was jealous and many other hurtful comments. Jon sent a silent apology to Alanna for this. If he had believed her, or at least given her the benefit of a doubt, she may not be going into this fight already dead. This fight might not have even happened at all. But still, you can't change what's happened, just learn from it to improve the future.

Jonathan sucked in his breath as he realized where they were. They were at their destination. Standing in front of Roger's door.

George shifted his weight impatiently, while Thom broke the spells on Roger's door.

"Will you stop doing that?" Thom hissed quietly. "It's distracting."

After a minute or two, the door was open, and they all crept into his chambers, silently closing the door behind them. George looked over at the bed to see a huge lump in it. He snorted in disgust and went over to the bed. He pulled back the covers…and found it to be stuffed with pillows.

He turned to the others, his eyes wide with horror. "He's not there."

George saw a flash of movement, and turned to see Roger standing there. Roger smiled and before George could even reflect on what had happened, he felt searing pain and everything went black.

'No, no, NO!' Alanna thought horrified. It was like a horrible version of déjà vu, or a really bad dream…nightmare. It had happened again. Once again Roger had outsmarted them, and once again one of her friends had ended up with a knife in their stomach.

All the others ran over to George in worry.

Roger laughed. "Ah, revenge is always so sweet."

Jonathon glared at him, and looked like he would go at Roger with his bare ands, but Raoul grabbed his arm, preventing him from doing so.

"Especially when it's sugar-coated." Roger continued, then grinned. "Or should I say, poison tipped."

They all looked up in horror.

'NO, NO, NO, NO, NO' Alanna thought angrily, blaming herself with every ounce of her spirit.

"No." Thom hissed.

Roger laughed once again, his voice stinging Alanna's ears. "Oh yes. Even magic can't save him now."

'NO!!!' Alanna screamed in her head, then she saw a glint. She noticed Jon holding George's knife behind his back. Then she realized something. The plan was still on, they would still kill him. That's what George would have wanted.

Alanna was glad Roger had come closer to gloat, showing he found them to be no threat. This was good for Alanna, as it meant only a few steps from getting the knife to Roger. She'd have to make herself visible to hold the knife, so this way, Roger didn't have much time to get over his shock.

Alanna reached over and grabbed the knife, making herself visible while doing so. She didn't even have much time to enjoy the shock on Roger's face, but for the few seconds she did, it felt wonderful. Alanna began to feel the strain on her energy really early, probably because a lot of her energy was stolen by her distress over what happened to George. She took a step forward, and couldn't resist saying.

"Didn't think you'd see me again, did you?" She grinned, and quickly took the next few steps before Roger could even reply. She held the knife up, and was surprised at how much strength it took. She could barely lift it. Despite the pain on her straining spirit, Alanna managed to push the knife deep into his chest. Even in her fatigue Alanna just had to say;

"Your right. Revenge is sweet." Then she felt herself drop the knife and felt faint. Then everything turned white.


	14. Epilogue

A/N: I would just like to say, thank you to all my loyal readers, and I'm kinda sad I'm ending this fic so soon,

Epilogue

Alanna's mind felt groggy, and the last thing she remembered was seeing white.

"No." She sat upright, not wanting to be in the white place again. Instead she found herself lying on Jonathon's bedroom floor.

'How did I get here?' Alanna thought confused. 'They couldn't have carried me.'

Alanna looked around the word, to find George's body lying on the floor about a meter away from her. His wound was tightly bandaged, and his whole body had a bright glow of Thom's magic.

'It didn't work though.' Alanna thought miserably as she noticed that George was extremely pale, and his breath didn't come out. 'He died anyway.'

She stood up and tried to make herself visible, but found she had not the strength.

'I failed him.' Alanna thought morbidly, looking back down at George. 'I may have killed Roger, but I still failed my friends.'

"_No, you didn't."_

Alanna looked up to see the Great Goddess standing there.

"I let him die, I failed him." Alanna cried out, tears sliding shamelessly down her cheeks.

"What?" Jon's voice cried out. "You didn't fail him."

"What?" Alanna murmured in surprise. "How can they see me? I couldn't make myself visible for them."

"_I did it for you."_ The Goddess replied. _"And you didn't fail them. I told you, a life for a life."_

"So, that's fair is it?" Alanna cried out. "George dies, but at least Jon gets to live?"

"_Silver lining."_ The Goddess replied, obviously annoyed at being questioned by a mere mortal…or ghost.

"What?"

"_You'll see."_

Then George's body began to shimmer, and his spirit rose from his body.

George opened his eyes and stood up. He looked over and saw all his friends staring at him. He didn't know what happened, the last thing he remembered is pain…but he didn't feel it now. Instinctively George looked down, to see himself lying lifelessly on the floor.

"What the hell?" George jumped away from it, feeling severely chilled by the sight.

"_Silver lining."_ A voice said, a voice that was so powerful it hurt his ears. George looked up to see someone who looked so grand she must be a God.

"What?" George asked, not caring about respect at that very moment.

"_Silver lining."_ The voice repeated. _"You may have lost your life, George. But your act of courage will not go unrewarded."_

George liked the sound of that, but liked the thought of life even more. Now he knew how Alanna felt, losing her life.

Alanna looked at George's spirit in disbelief. She couldn't believe it. His spirit should have been sent to the God of Death, but then, hers should have been also.

"_You two,"_ The Goddess said to Alanna and George. _"You shall be made lesser Gods for your bravery."_

Alanna couldn't believe her ears. Her, a God!

"_Gods of what?"_ Alanna asked doubtfully.

"You'll see." Was all the Goddess replied.

Alanna looked at George, who grinned a her. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand. Alanna was surprised when he could touch her, and he felt solid, and warm.

"Us, Gods." George whispered into her ear, and Alanna forgot the others were even there.

"Imagine that." She replied grinning. "But, as long as we're together, we can do anything.'

Alanna remembered when she had first met George. She was on her way to the palace to become a page, disguised as a boy. She had been so full of dreams, dreams of becoming a lady knight and going off and having adventures. Never had she thought that she would die and end up becoming a god. But then, maybe she wasn't living her dreams and being a lady knight. But now she'd form another dream, go on different adventures. Like the Goddess said, silver lining.

Okay, there I've finished it! If you have any complaints, or any ideas for better endings i may consider it...I'd also consider any opinions of the story.

Also, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this story while i was writing especially:

kuyaga, PsychoLioness, elmthesmartypants, Trickster-812, Lightning Streak, FanFictionFantom, triquetraperson, KelDomForever, Donamarine, eridani, Cybris, Fantasizing-Lady-Knight, Lioness Heart

I love you guys, thank you all so much

luv Drama Queens Rule

,


End file.
